


Galactica Moonshine

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Lee, moonshine and a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactica Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) for the prompts on the desk, you're too young, demanding, and take another drink. I love me a little Laura/Lee.

**TITLE:** Galactica Moonshine  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **SUMMARY:** Laura, Lee, moonshine and a desk.  
 **PAIRING:** Laura/Lee  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **SPOILERS:** general  
 **WORD COUNT:** 1,194  
 **DISCLAIMER:** These characters aren't mine. Too bad for them.  
 **NOTE:** Originally posted to [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). I love me a little Laura/Lee.

"You're too young," she mutters against his mouth when he gives her a chance to catch her breath.

"Take another drink," he says, stepping back, if only a few inches. She grabs the tumbler of Galactica moonshine from her desk and tosses it back. It burns a trail down her throat and she wrinkles her nose as the fumes tingle her sinuses.

"My Gods," she says, and Lee is pulling at her suit coat, pulling it off of her arms and tossing it aside while she's still recovering from the toxic swill she just consumed. "They drink this on Galactica, by choice?"

His hands push against her breasts and the silk of her blouse does nothing to shield her nipples from his fingers. He twists the hardened peaks and she gasps. "It's all there is," he says, dipping his head to lick at the tendon of her neck. It sets her on fire. She leans back against the desk more as he presses her ass into the wooden edge with his hips. She can feel the muscles of his thighs against her own, the hardness of his abs, the hardness of his cock at the juncture of her legs. "You make do with what you have, Madam President."

"So Say We All," she says as he pushes her skirt up to her hips. She kicks off her heels and slides her arms around his neck to kiss him harder, more passionately. He tastes like the caustic alcohol they just consumed, and it's intoxicating--the liquor, the heat of his body, the smell of his skin, the entire idea of frakking the admiral's son.

She knows she's bad. She's so very, very bad for doing this. But she really doesn't give a frak.

"Captain Apollo," she moans as he runs his fingers between her legs, over the soft fabric of her panties. They're damp for him. He rubs harder, his fingers digging into the folds of her pussy, and she bites the side of his neck and groans. "Lee, come on, please."

He laughs softly and takes his hand away--she tilts her head back, leaning her weight on her hands, and hears him unzipping his Colonial-issue trousers. She's throbbing for him, literally throbbing--this isn't new, her reaction to Lee, but now finally something's going to be done about it, and it's about Gods damn time.

He abruptly pushes against her with his hips, harder this time, his hands cupping her ass and pushing her up to perch on the desk. "Get up there," he growls. She feels herself get wetter at the tone of his voice. She spreads her legs and stares at him as his eyes flicker down her body, over her long legs. His hands follow them, smoothing her skin from her thighs to her ankles and back up. Then he hooks his fingers in her panties and yanks on them. She whimpers and lifts her hips so he can take them off--she doesn't have a lot of panties onboard, and ripping them will mean she has even less.

And then she's naked from the waist down, and her eyes gravitate to his waist, and lower, and his cock is amazing, beautiful, rock hard and smooth, and she can't help but run her hand over it, pulling on it firmly, pulling him closer to her heat. He grits his teeth and lets loose a moan and she smirks.

"Get over here," she says, "Captain Apollo, show me how to frak a Viper pilot."

"My pleasure," he says on a breath with a grin. And then he's between her legs and his cock slides through her wetness, and she's nearly ashamed at how wet she is for him, but her shame is quickly interrupted by the sensation of him gliding right inside of her, smooth and strong. She arches her back and lets out a sharp breath, twisting her hips when he's all the way in. She locks her legs around his waist and he leans over her, trying to catch her eye. She looks at him and they smile at the same time, right before he pulls out and thrusts into her. Hard. She whimpers sharply when he hits the end of her, and this seems to entice him to do it again, and again, and again. He speeds up and she digs her fingernails into the muscles of his shoulders, and she realizes, during the moments where she actually can conjure coherent thought, that he is still wearing half of his uniform.

"Gods, you're tight," he groans as he pounds into her faster. She squeezes around him, her whole body tingling.

"Make me come," she murmurs, twisting her hips again. "Oh, my Gods, make me come, please Lee."

He knows what to do--she knew he would. His fingers slide over her clit, then he brings them to his mouth and he licks them with a mischevious glint in his eyes that makes her shudder. Then he presses his wet fingers onto her clit again and circles it, harder, faster, and she works her hips with him to find the right spot.

And then he finds it, and her body sparks and he slows his thrusts when he feels her tighten around him again. She's close, so close, and feels it deep inside of her.

"You like that," he says, not a question, a statement under his breath as he twirls her clit between his fingers. She bites her lip and bucks against him. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, Laura."

"More," she whispers. "Talk to me."

He takes a deep breath and rubs her clit firmly, faster now. "You're so frakkin' hot...I'm gonna frak you till you can't walk, Madam President, and tomorrow at the press conference everyone...is gonna wonder..." And he's thrusting hard between his words, and she cries out and is so close, so close... "Why the frak you're having a hard time walking."

"Oh Gods," she moans, and her orgasm hits hard, sending her head spinning. She closes her eyes and sees fireworks, real fireworks, like in Caprica City before the fall, before everything changed. She's spasming around his cock and he fucks her full speed now--he's been patient and she wants him to come just as badly as he wants to.

"Come on, Lee," she says, a bit demanding, but she knows he likes it, when she talks to him that way. Fleet boys love to be told what to do. "Frak me and come inside me. Harder. You can do it."

"Yeah," he says, sliding in and out of her. She leans back again and lets him go a little crazy, his hands on her breasts again, rough against them, grabbing and pinching, making her gasp. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

She feels him tense as he comes, and he squeezes his eyes shut and she watches in amusement as the honorable and loyal Captain Apollo comes inside her. Hard. Probably the hardest he has in awhile, she thinks. She runs her hand through his hair and he is trying to catch his breath.

"Take another drink," she says, handing him the nearly-empty bottle.


End file.
